


The Treasure in Your Eyes

by geez



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, classic "one half of the otp gets hurt" fic, doc is just a gun slinging puppy, waverly is the boss, wynonna feels things and freaks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geez/pseuds/geez
Summary: Okay, look, Wynonna has a problem with split-second decisions. She makes them often and doesn’t tend to think about the consequences. She also, coincidentally, tends to make these split-second decisions when she’s in a situation that makes her uncomfortable. For example, emotions tend to make her uncomfortable, and the way Doc makes her feel just aboutall the timequalifies as emotion. Intense, passionate emotion, even. But she’s broken and he’s more than a bit of a scoundrel, despite also being a good man, and Wynonna can’t handle that, okay? She can’t. Not right now and maybe not ever. She just cannot.So naturally she kisses him.





	The Treasure in Your Eyes

So they were hunting this dickhead revenant, yeah? A real fucker who liked to toy with little girls who Doc had a particular itch to catch. When Wynonna asked him why the man had just said, “That yellow-bellied rat hurt a dear friend o’ mine, Wynonna, and I’d like nothing more than to inflict every earthly agony possible on him before he goes, you can count on that.” 

The glint in his eye is manic and dangerous and in hindsight, she probably should’ve known better. But her blood ran hot, just like his, and finding little Johanna Wilson with a slashed throat and bloodied thighs had made her blind to anything resembling reason. Doc’s anger made him more likely to help Wynonna with whatever hair-brained scheme she came up with and that was just fine by her. 

In the end, it’s her own hair-brained scheme that ends with a pervert revenant hobbling away and Doc Holliday on the ground with a bullet lodged in his gut. 

It’d been a simple plan, barely a plan at all, really. Dolls found out where the revenant’s hide out was and made the mistake of letting her find out what the address was. Her initial idea had been to storm the place and shoot the shitbrick in the face, after Doc got his aforementioned earthly agony on. Wynonna had not counted on the fucker embracing paranoia and the modern security to back it up. 

So yeah, he was waiting for them. With a big ass gun and decent aim. The firefight had been short and violent, finally ending when Wynonna’s patience and the revenant’s clip ran out. Or at least, that had been the idea. She’d missed and had only just enough time to say, “Fuck.” before a bullet came flying at her. It was coming right for her chest, she would bleed out before Doc could get her help. Dammit, she didn’t say goodbye to Waverly. Fuck, Doc was going to watch her die. Dammit. Wynonna closed her eyes and waited. 

She hit the ground and got the wind knocked out of her, but no bullet. No, the bullet was saved for the goddamn idiot who’d pushed her out of the way. Wynonna looked to her left and saw Doc clutching his stomach, hat on the ground next to his head. 

“Doc!” Wynonna only vaguely acknowledges that the revenant is hobbling out of his house and into the woods. He’s wounded. She’ll find him later. _Doc has been shot_. “Doc, hey, hey, you’re okay.” She says, running a hand through his hair. “Can you get up or do I need to call Dolls?” 

There’s blood forming at his mouth, and he coughs before speaking, “Don’t know if I can walk away from this, ‘Nonna.” His fingers twitch but hers flash down to put more pressure on the wound. 

“Shut up, okay, you’ll be fine. I’m calling Dolls.” She says, her voice so shaky she doesn’t recognize it. Wynonna pulls her hands away from the wound to reach for her phone. “Keep pressure on it, Doc, okay?” He just nods. Good enough. Wynonna hits number 2 on her speed dial and waits for Dolls to pick up, hopes he doesn’t ask too many questions for once. 

“Earp, where the hell are you?” 

“Okay, look, you’re gonna be pissed and I know that, I accept it, but I need you to hightail it to Brasker’s house because Doc and I kind of went after him and Doc got himself shot-” 

“Saving you!” The man interjects, so classically impudent her teeth clench. The idiot’s dying and trying to tell jokes. 

“Shut the hell up, Doc.” Wynonna hisses. “Anyway, it’s bad. So get here soon please.” 

“I’m already on my way, Earp. Tell that son of bitch not to die.” Comes Dolls’ deep, comforting authority. Wynonna almost lets herself take a breath. Maybe this will turn out okay. 

“Will do, Dolls. See ya soon.” 

“Dolls on his way?” Doc asks through labored breaths. 

She nods, “Yeah, he’ll be here and we’ll get you to a hospital and you’ll be fine.” Her hands go back to putting pressure on his gut. “I mean, can you even die?” 

“Not sure, haven’t tried since the first time, you see.” 

“Doesn’t matter, anyways. You’re not dying, I won’t let you.” 

“Oh, Miss Earp fancies herself the Reaper now too, does she?” Doc asks, almost not even talking to her at all. “Well,” he sighs, “a prettier angel of death there never was.” 

“Hey, I thought I told you to shut up. Save your breath, Doc. Dolls will be here soon.” 

The incessant man must really be dying because he just releases a shaky breath and stays silent, lets her press both of their hands into his bloody mess of a stomach. For some reason Wynonna thought that Doc Holliday in his last moments would try to say something a little more poetic. Then she mentally shakes herself for even acknowledging the fact that _these might be his last moments_. It’s almost like a game; let’s see how emphatically Wynonna can _not_ think about how mortal Doc’s wounds are in some sick attempt to make the universe forget as well. 

Call it delusional, woefully problematic, whatever. She doesn’t care. Shit worked. Doc is still breathing when Dolls’ narc-mobile skids down the drive. He’s still breathing when the marshall runs towards them with a medkit and starts working his Army ranger magic on Doc. 

“Starting to think we should switch names, here, marshall.” Doc mutters, only barely wincing at the way Dolls is tending to his wounds. 

“You couldn’t handle the kind of pressure a name like ‘Dolls’ comes with, Holliday.” The other man says, finishing up the bandage he just fashioned around Doc’s abdomen. “Okay, Earp, let’s get him to the car. Nice and slow.” 

It’s only when they have Doc settled in the car, his head on her lap, that Wynonna notices her hands are shaky. She tries not to think about what that means. 

~ 

Waverly and Nicole stay with her in the waiting room while Dolls works on tracking the revenant so Wynonna has something to shoot later. God, her friends just get her. 

Wynonna is just sitting, waiting for the doctor to come back with news, idly observing her baby sister sleep with her head on Nicole’s shoulder. She is so incredibly happy that Waverly has someone like Nicole, someone strong and smart, someone to go on adventures with. She is also just the tiniest bit jealous of what they so obviously have together, knowing that she herself is much too broken to ever function in a healthy relationship. But you know, maybe, one day, she won’t be. Wynonna isn’t holding her breath though. 

A doctor steps out into the waiting room and eyes their pitiful grouping in the corner. “John Holliday’s family?” 

Wynonna jumps up as Nicole jolts Waverly awake. “That’s us.” 

“How is he?” Waverly asks, clutching Nicole’s hand. 

“Stable. He’s going to need bed rest for a few days but he’ll pull through. I’m expecting a full recovery, barring any incredible circumstances.” 

“Uh, can I- we- see him?” Wynonna interjects, hoping like hell that Waverly doesn’t make any comments later about her faux pas. 

“He’s still sleeping but he should wake up soon, if one of you wants to wait.” The doctor answers, nodding back towards the door he came from. “I can take you if you’d like, miss.” 

It probably didn’t happen but Wynonna swears every eye is trained on her, waiting to see what her move is. The supposed expectation and pressure weighs her down and she can’t think. Doesn’t want to think about what it will mean if she goes to wait at his bedside right now. It’s too much. “No, uh, that’s fine. No point in going if he isn’t awake. Besides, I’m sure he’d rather see Wav...” 

The look Waverly gives her makes Wynonna second guess who is the eldest. “I think Doc would really appreciate it if you stayed, sis.” 

Wynonna ignores her sister and makes a step towards the exit. “I’m gonna go see if Dolls caught that revenant yet.” 

Then she does what she does best- turns tail and runs. 

~

Doc is in the hospital for two whole days before Waverly finally corners Wynonna in the Black Badge office. Wynonna fidgets but ultimately makes steely eye contact with her sister, a fighter to the last. “Need something, Waverly?” 

Her little sister just glares, clenching her jaw in that classic Earp way before finally saying, “He’s asked about you, you know? He wants to see you.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure Doc said that.” She flippantly replies, sidestepping Waverly to grab a donut from the table. So she stress eats, sue her. Rainbow sprinkles are her weakness. 

“Not directly but I know. He cares about you, so much, Wynonna, and you can’t even go see him when he’s recovering from a gunshot he took for _you_.” 

“I didn’t ask for that.” Wynonna snaps. “And I don’t owe him something because he decided to play hero for once.” 

“God, that’s not what I’m saying and you know it!” 

“Then what, Wav?” This conversation is grating on her nerves, she doesn’t know how much more she can take. 

“Look, all I’m saying is even discounting the fact that Doc obviously lo-” 

“Finish that word and I’m leaving, Waverly Earp, I swear to Christ.” She says lowly, not even wanting to know what Waverly thinks on that subject. 

Her sister huffs a breath but acquiesces. “Discounting _that_ , he’s still your friend and I know you care about him. And friends visit friends who take bullets for them. It’s in the handbook.” 

Waverly gives her a small smile that Wynonna finds herself returning through her bite of donut. “I think I skipped that class in high school.” 

“Well luckily I’m much smarter than you.” Waverly jokes. 

“Yeah, you are...” Wynonna smiles again and pulls her little sister into a hug. 

“So you’ll go see him?” Wav asks into her shoulder, voice slightly muffled. 

Wynonna nods but says anyway, “Yeah I’ll go today. Promise.” 

“Good.” 

~ 

He’s wide awake when she steps into his room, intently watching a soap opera. For a second she thinks that she can slip away before he notices her but Doc’s blue eyes flicker to the doorway before she can break for it. He stares at her like he can’t believe she’s there. 

“Uh, hi...” She speaks up, voice nervous but desperately trying not to show it. 

“Hello, Wynonna.” He’s all calm and collected, just turns off the TV and waits for her to make a decision. 

There’s a beat of awkward silence between them as she sits in the seat at his bedside. “Sorry I couldn’t make it before now, me and Dolls were tracking down the revenant.” 

“You get him?” Doc asks, even though she can tell he’s not at all interested. 

“Yeah, finally, would’ve been much easier if you’d been in commission but, you know, you’re, um...” 

“Shot.” 

“Yeah, that.” Wynonna says, not looking him in the eye. “Uh, thanks for that by the way, I guess. Even though it was a dumb move.” 

Doc shrugs, only slightly twitching at the pull on his wound. “I’d do it again in a second.” 

Wynonna tries not to let her temper get away from her, tries to tell herself to get her nerves in check but even knowing logically that what she’s about to say is stupid, she goes for the fight anyway. “I’m not some damsel you need to save, Doc.” 

He just gives her this look, as if he understands every aspect of her personality, knows all of her. It’s unnerving and has to be wrong, because if Doc knew the real her Wynonna is sure he wouldn’t be half so eager to take a bullet for her. “Christ almighty, Wynonna, I know that. I know how strong you are, woman, but that don’t stop me from wanting to-” Doc stops short and looks her right in the eye. “I care about you, Wynonna, and I protect the people I care about.” 

Okay, look, Wynonna has a problem with split-second decisions. She makes them often and doesn’t tend to think about the consequences. She also, coincidentally, tends to make these split-second decisions when she’s in a situation that makes her uncomfortable. For example, emotions tend to make her uncomfortable, and the way Doc makes her feel just about _all the time_ qualifies as emotion. Intense, passionate emotion, even. But she’s broken and he’s more than a bit of a scoundrel, despite also being a good man, and Wynonna can’t handle that, okay? She can’t. Not right now and maybe not ever. She just cannot. 

So naturally she kisses him. 

Her hands go around his neck, being careful not to put any of her weight on him. Her lips caress his, trying to explain herself without having to articulate any of it the way her hands glide through his hair. She thinks maybe Doc gets it when he relaxes, brings his rough hand up to her jaw, opens his mouth to her. Wynonna always feel an odd hurricane of peace and excitement when she kisses him. She can’t quite explain it but it makes her ache for him, even though she knows it’s a bad idea. Except why is that, again? Wynonna can’t remember. 

This goes on for a while before her brain reminds her that breathing is, like, a thing. She pulls away with one last small kiss to his lips. His eyes are still closed, a look of bliss on his face. 

“I care about you, too.” Wynonna whispers into the space between them. They both still have a grip on each other. It doesn’t seem like either of them are eager to let go. 

Doc’s sinfully pretty eyes light up at her admission. “Is that right?” He replies, mouth curling into a smirk. 

Wynonna allows a chuckle for his supposed arrogance before slowly releasing her hold on him, sliding back into her seat. Doc’s hand catches one of hers before she can pull it back into her lap. Wynonna surprises them both by letting him. “Yes, you jackass. But if you take another bullet for me I’m just letting you die, understood?” 

Doc just smiles at her, lightly running his thumb over her knuckles before bringing her hand to his lips for a soft kiss. “Yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished this series in about a day and just had to write something for Wyndoc when I noticed the tragic shortage. I love this pairing and this show so much! Hope I did it justice! 
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think! 
> 
> tumblr: kamlo-ren


End file.
